The revolution
by KittenGirl17
Summary: the 3 worlds have lived together in peace for many millenia but now the demon world have had enough and are taking over all 3 worlds. The gang are together again but have problems that can cause the worlds to fall into an apocolypse.
1. The tale begins

Kitten: Hi everyone!! well, I don't own yyh sadly. But i do own my own character!! try and figure out who it is if your into yyh. 

Hiei: Can we just get on with this already??

Kitten: Oh just shut it Hiei...and get ova here!!! (starts chasing down Hiei.)

Hiei: (starts running away) Not again!!! AHHH!! On with the story!!

Kitten: (comes back) oh and by the way, when you see this '...' that means they are thinking it, when you see this "..." that means they are talking. ok. thanks! oh and plz R&R! Hiei! come here!

Hiei: (whispers) oh god save me.

'Demonworld. A world where creatures with inhuman capabilities live in peace and prosperity. Humanworld. A world for those who do not have any supernatural abilities. Inbetween this border lies my fathers world. Spirit world. Inbetween Demon and Humanworld people who have died have been sent here to be assigned to either world. I am Koenma. The prince of this world. My father is the king. I rule over this world with my trusted commrads. Botan, my grim reaper. Though soft in the eyes she is still death and can take your life. Ogre, my trusty man who helps out with the work and sends me reports on the 3 worlds. Together we live in peace... until now...'  
Koenma turned around and as quickly as he did he was knocked out cold.

5 hours later

'What happened? Where am I' He looked up and his eyes lite up with surprise.

"Is it?...No. It couldn't be..."

"It's about time you woke up pacifier breath." There standing before Koenma on his bed side was the famous detective who was resigned from his post as spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi.

"Yusuke!? What are you doing here?"He looked around and saw the others. Kurama, the youkai fox in his human form. Hiei, The legendary cursed son of the ice tribe. Kuwabara, the knucklehead but yet the one weilder of the strongest sword that can destroy the barrier between one world and the next all together in one room again.

"You are all here." He looked up at Yusuke smiling.

"Its been long Yusuke, hasn't it?"

Yusuke just chuckled a little. "Yeah. Hey, What happened to your pacifier?"

"I grew out of it. Now i carry this" Koenma moved some of his hair from his ear and it revealed his ear pierced and it had a red,shining jewel.

"I use this now to gather my energy." He tried to get up but collapsed onto the floor. Everyone ran to his side even Hiei.

"Koenma. You can't move just yet. Your wound hasn't healed." said Hiei. Koenma started chuckling after he saw Hiei. Everyone helped him sit upright.

"Hiei. The Hiei who always would keep to himself and wouldn't care for anyone but himself is worried about me?" Hiei just walked away and leaned aghainst the wall.

"Don't worry. He still is the same old Hiei only he has me in his life now." Everyone looked to see Yukina walk in.

"Yukina? It's great to see you. But what do mean by 'in his life'?" She just laughed. Hiei smiled lightly.

"I know that Hiei is my brother now. You don't need to hide it anymore. I'm just happy i know now"  
Koenma was about to say something else when a crash was heard outside. Everyone ran to see ogres running from one particular room. Koenma's father's room. Everyone ran in to see the king destroying everything that got in his way. Everyone collapsed when the king had smashed his own desk.

"Jeez! Koenma! What's up with your father!?" Yelled Yusuke.

"I don't know! Father! What happened!?" The king had stopped his rampage and threw down a black arrow with a letter attached right near Kuwabara's head. So close to hitting it. Koenma started shaking and sweat dripped down all over his body.

"What is it?" Asked Kuwabara who was patting his head to make sure he wasn't bleeding. Koenma had taken the note and read it. As soon as he read it he started to shiver. His whole body felt numb. The note slipped from his grasp and he collapsed onto his knees with fear in his eyes.

"Koenma!" Yusuke ran to Konema and held him up before he fell to the ground completely.

"Koenma? Koenma!? Come on! snap out of it! What did the note say??" Asked a now worried Yusuke.

"It...It said...that the...the revolution..." Koenma looked down with fear.

"Has begun..." Hiei and Kurama started shivering.

"I...Impossible!! It can't happen! can it?" Said Kurama.

"Of course it can never happen because it's still there!! Only a demon who is stronger than a class-S can break it down!" Kuwabara and Yusuke were completely dumbfounded except for Yukina who was in just as much shock as Hiei and Kurama.

"WHOA WHOA!!! What's up with you guys?? What's impossibe, what can never happen??" Asked Yusuke.

"Yeah and what S-class demon can break down what??" asked Kuwabara.

"What it said on the note. Was that the revolution has begun."

"What does that mean!!" Yelled Yusuke.

"It means that the human and this world are in the **Apocolypse**.

Kitten: Oh!! I hope you guys like it so far!! The apocolypse is raining down on our poor team. You think they'll be able to solve this with no problem but your not going to suspect what problem gets in there way big time!!!

Hiei: (sighs) let's just go already and can you let me free? (rattles chains wrapped around him)

Kitten: Hmmmm...Uh...hows about...(Goes down to Hiei's level and kisses him)

Hiei: (Collapses on the ground with love sick eyes aka hearts)

Kitten: (laughs) hows about that? Ha! Well see ya next time!!


	2. The beginning of the end

Kitten: Hey everyone! sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter in but I got it! 

Hiei: ...

Kitten: Hiei...

Hiei: I am not saying it...

Kitten: (Goes in frige and takes out mint ice cream) Look what I got.

Hiei: . Here comes the next chapter!! Enjoy and please review!

Kitten: (Pulls Hiei and lays him down next to me) Here. Hehe!

Hiei: (eats ice cream)

Kitten: I just fixed my story so that you guys can follow it more easily. thanks for reviewing and helping.

Yusuke starts walking back and forth trying to figure everything out.

"Yusuke. I need to tell you what happened before...Long ago before time even existed Demonworl, Humanworld, and this world were in a war. It was to try and claim all of the worlds and with only one species as ruler. Over time the battle became more furious and deadly and many were slaughtered. The war ended after my father had sealed the demons behind the barrier you now know and had the humans memories erased and sent them down to what is now called humanworld. We lived at peace for a while until the demons started rustling again. They had demanded the right to go wherever they please. My father at this time only sent them to a deep part in nothing so they didn't have land. My father had signed a treaty with them. It said how they were to leave the humans alone in exchange for their own for thier own world. The treaty was given for all to see and sign.A couple of humans didn't have they're memories erased and those were the spirit detectives. They agreed and had lived peacefully down in their world as so did the demons. We've all lived in peace and prosperity since then. Now the demons have had enough and have wiped out all the demons who's level of power was lower than an S-class. They have broken the barrier and as soon as they completely control the human world they will come here and over throw my father." Yusuke was about to say something until Koenma's ogre came running in with a black paper in his hand.

"Koenma-sir!!! It's...It's botan!!" He gave the note to Koenma. He read the note then crushed it in his hands and threw it down while standing up.

"Those demons!!" He soon dropped to all fours holding his stomach with one hand.

"Koenma! You can't do that i said! Just relax and tell us what happened." Demanded Yusuke.

"It...It's botan. She's been kidnapped and the demons are keeping her for ransom." Then Koenma had a realization.

"That's why you found me on the floor. The demons probably knocked me out and had taken botan." He looked at his side.

"They're the ones who wounded me." Yusuke and the others started getting furious.

"WHAT!?!?! Those sons of a..." Yusuke had cracked the floor with his fist.

"It's not too late Yusuke." Everyone looked at Koenma with fear.

"You can still stop this apocolypse from occuring." Koenma coughed hard and blood had pured out from his mouth onto his hand. Everyone was ready to help him when he raised his hand. They all stopped dead in their tracks.

"Don't worry about me. It's botan that they wanted and since they know you I'm probably gonna bet they are after your loved ones too." As soon as Koenma had finished everyone looked behind them to find that Yukina was gone.

"Yukina!!" Yelled Hiei. A laughter was heard and then a blinding light in the distance. Hiei was about to run and kill the demon when the others had stopped him.

"DAMMIT!! LET ME GO!! I HAVE TO SAVE YUKINA!!"

"Hiei! Listen to us!" Yelled Yusuke.

"What good is saving Yukina if ... your dead!?" Struggled Kurama.

"Yeah. Shorty! If your dead then you'll never be able to save Yukina! I mean come on!! Level-S class and above Hiei!!" Yelled Kuwabara. Hiei had settled down and just walked away to a wall and leaned aghainst it looking down.

"I know your angry everyone but now that your here together you guys can go back out and destroy all of those demons!" Everyone just kept on looking down as if in pain.

"Guys? What's the matter?" Yusuke looked at the others.

"Umm...well remember how i said we've been gone for years? well..." Yusuke looked away.

"We kind of have a little problem with your plan Koenma." Koenma eyes starred wide at all of them.

Kitten: Ohh!! I am so excited!! Yeah well now you know the story behind the "Revolution" now were going to figure out what the problems are!

Hiei: Please Review...

Kitten: Awww! Hiei! umm...you do know that i ran out of sweet snow right?

Hiei: Yeah I only did it because your on my lap...

Kitten: (hugs Hiei)

Hiei:.


	3. Fight with nothing?

Kitten: what's up! (blows nose) sowy fo dat you guys! I'm a little si...si...SICK-ACHOOO!!! (sniffle) 

Hiei: (walks into room with a bowl of soup and a tall glass of oj) Here Kitten. Make sure you drink it all up or your not gonna get any better.

Kitten: (smiles) danks Hiei...AAAHHHHCHOOOOO!! (wipes nose) sowy! well anywho! lets get on wid the stowy!

Hiei: Don't jump too much or your gonna get worse! (tuckes Kitten into bed, lays next to Kitten staring up then looks toward the lamp and holds the switch) (whispered) please read and review. (turns off light and goes to sleep.)

"Remember how we haven't really seen each other for a while? Well things happened over the years..." Said Yusuke starring down.

"We can't..."Said Kuwabara. Koenma stared dumbfounded at the guys.

"What do you mean 'can't'? You guys can do a lot of things! What makes this any different?" Hiei looked at Koenma.

"For one thing we aren't detectives any more. We're banished remember? and second..." Hiei looks at Kurama.

"We have lost our powers and can no longer fight the way we used to." Kurama looked down afterward. Koenma just starred in shock and fear.

"What are you guys talking about!? You guys can still fight! You guys can..."

"NO WE CAN'T KOENMA!!! DON'T YOU SEE??? WE JUST CAN'T!!" inturuppted and yelled Yusuke.

"Can you at least tell me what you have lost or why you can't fight?" Asked Koenma with pleading eyes.

"I can't fight because one my sister and two I have not transformed into my demon form for a while which leaves me to be unable to access its abilities like i used to." Hiei starred at Koenma.

"I lost my ability to be able to command the plants. Some i can control but others can over throw my body and mind and destroy me and i have no longer decided to transform into my demon fox state. Like Hiei, I too have forgotten how to operate my abilities once in this form." Kurama looked at Kuwabara.

"I can't use my spirit sword the way I used to. My spirtual powers have gone down. My studying to go to college has interferred with my training and my power starts to deminish little by little and its very rare that i use my spirit sword at all. Heck, I don't even think I know how to summon the sword with out straining my body." Kuwabara looked at Yusuke.

"And me, well I'm more interested in Keiko and my regular life that it seems like i don't use my spirit powers at all. What Genkai had taught me I basically don't remember and last even if I did use my spiritual powers like Kuwabara, I tire easily. One shot and I'm on the floor K.O.ed because I had used that one shot." Koenma had looked down and tried to think of some way to stop this apocolypse from happening.

"But hey..." Koenma looked up to see all of them smiling. Kuwabara had created his spirit sword in his hand, Kurama was sitting on a giant leaf with plants all around, Hiei's whole body was covered in this black aurora, and Yusuke had his index finger glowing.

"Just because we said this, dosen't mean we're completely useless." Yusuke and the others smiled at his comment. Koenma's eyes brightened with hope.

"You guys are actually going down there to destroy the demons?" Koenma asked starring longly. They all nodded simultaniously. Koenma snapped his fingers and a portal opened up behind the gang.

"If you really meant what you agreed to then step through the portal and fight those demons!" Everyone nodded with satisfaction. One after the other they all jumped through the portal until the last one jumped through then the portal disappeared. Koenma sat up right starring at where the portal was.

"Ogre?" Koenma asked not taking his eyes off the spot. His commrad came by his side.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you think they'll be able to do it this time?" Ogre stood silent for a while then looked at the spot where the portal used to be.

"I don't know sir. We're just going to have to wait and find out. In the portal the gang fly through green rings that take them to Humanworld. Hiei flew up next to Yusuke.

"Detective what do you intend to do with such little power in you and no less in us all?" Yusuke just looked from Hiei to straight ahead.

"I don't know Hiei. This time I have no plan."

Kitten:zZzZ...

Hiei:(whispers) No! Don't wake her up!! Let her sleep! Anywho I'll say what I know she'll say if she was awake. (looks left then right) Hope you liked the story! Wow! Now you know what's up with these guys! Now you just gotta see what'll happen with this problem in the way! Will they make it or will they die?? Who knows? I KNOW, THAT'S WHO!!! so sorry your not me to figure it out! but don't worry just keep reading and you'll figure it out! (looks left then right.) Don't tell anyone!! and I mean anyone, know what I just did or I will come to your house in the middle of the night and slaughter you!! Read and review please. (goes back to bed)

Kitten:(opens one eye) (whispers) Heheh! happy halloween I almost forgot to say! (winks and goes back to sleep)


	4. New powers, enemies and Commrads?

Kitten; Hey you guys...ahcoo! (sniffle then wipes) sorry bout that. I still have the sickness but let's get on with the... 

Hiei: (walks in room) Kitten! I thought I told you to stay in bed?

Kitten: Sorry Hiei. I'll go back to bed...If you tell them!

Hiei: Don't you trust me by now? I've been saying it even when you ran out of sweet snow. Please read and review.

Kitten: Thanks! (goes back to sleep)

Hiei: (sits next to her bedside on a chair) she'll kill me one day...

The demons had gone to the human world and already made one city into rubble. The gang came and left to different parts of the city. The demons came quickly. Each one trying to destroy the detective and his crew. Yusuke has been doing well with his spirit gun and while fighting several demons has discovered a new power. He was captured by one of the demons and was about to get crushed when a blast of spiritual energy had expelled from his mouth like a ray when he was yelling. The demons were all burned to a crisp.

"Wow. Ummm...How did i do that again?" He opened his mouth and again the ray blasted out to another demon that he did not even notice.

"Oh...That's how." he looked around to see buildings that were crumbling to the ground, The sky was as red as fresh blood. Everything looked dark and sinister.

'like it should be since the demons are here...' Thought Yusuke. He jumped up and started for another destination.

'but one thing i wanna know is where is everybody?' With this question in his mind he sped forward. In the distance a creature had been watching him closely but had not attacked. It's eyes were glowing red but its body was shroweded in shadows. It looked at the detective for one last second then disappeared.

Kurama was fairing very nicely also. He had been slicing demons into little pieces when he had used to much of his powers and collapsed on to the ground. The demons saw this as an opportunity but when one was about to strike down on poor kurama he suddenly exploded and blood flew everywhere. The demons backed away scared until they moved one step and they all exploded into pools of blood. Kurama had gotten up and saw the blood everywhere.

"How did this happen?" He heard another explosion and looked up to notice a plant demon rise from the ground. It looked harmless enough until it opened its collosal mouth to show rows and rows of sharp teeth. The creature had retracted back to the ground and Kurama noticed how it was sucked back into his rose. He got up and picked his rose up with him. He starred at the beautiful red rose for a while, then put it back in his hair. He ran off to another area while still trying to figure out how he had activated the creature. In the shadows someone was watching and had disappeared the same time Kurama did.

Kuwabara was fairing well too. He was able to bring his spirit sword back up and slice through the demons but when he ran out of spiritual energy he relied on good old fist fighting. He was able to crush all the demons in his vicinity. He cracked his knuckles and started walking to another part of the once beautiful city. A blur had passed by him but he thought it was just another street animal.

Hiei was doing well until one of the demons were quick enough to slice his stomach sending him like a speeding jet. He had hit a building causing it to collapse ontop of him. He was stuck under tons and tons of debre and he tried to escape but he was too exhausted. The demons were ready to crush him for good. Hiei had closed his eyes and right when he did he felt something warm all over his body. He opened his eyes to see blood all over him. He picked up one arm and let the gooey substance drip down onto the floor.

"Ugh! This is descusting." He was wiping the blood off him when he had sensed a prescence in front of him. He looked to see one of the demons standing tall in front of him again ready to smash down when a sword ran through his stomach almost through Hiei's face. The sword retracted out and the demon fell backward. Hiei looked to see someone in the shadow. He looked up and noticed a long chain that was retracting back on to the shadowy creature and at the end of the chain was the sword. The shadow had caught it and started walking away. Another shadow lept down to the ground and disappeared with the other. He stood there dumbfounded for a while then was about to leap to another area when his communicator was ringing. He answered it and so did the others because he had seen the picture of the others in the sides of the video and Koenma in the middle.

"I need you all to report back here imediatley!!! Something has gone very wrong!! A portal will open in front of you all!! Get moving!!" Then the communicator switched off. The portal opened in front of them and they all jumped through.

Kitten:zZzZ...(Opens one eye to look at Hiei) (whispers) well look at that! Someone has been watching from behind in the shadows but hasn't gone up and attacked them. Is this creature a friend ready to help out the others or is it an enemy waiting for the gang to run out of power and destroy them all together?? Your just gonna have to read to find out! Hehe!

Hiei: I know your awake Kitten...

Kitten: (Freaks then goes back to bed)

Hiei: (opens one eye) please read and review. (goes back to sleep)


End file.
